


The Greenwood

by Iris_Reid92



Series: 30 Day Hobbit One Shot Challenge [10]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Best Friend Bilbo, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Interracial Relationship, OC Falls in love, Oblivious Thorin, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-01-16 08:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12339090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris_Reid92/pseuds/Iris_Reid92
Summary: Hartha and the company have made it to Beorn's home. She couldn't be more relieved at finally having somewhere where she could find an alcove for her to regroup and recenter herself. The only problem with that is that there is the chance that Dwalin, Balin and Bofur now know what secret she is so desperately trying to hide.





	1. Chapter 1

Thorin had accepted both her and Bilbo into the company after they had stood between him and the Pale Orc. Hartha was on her knees besides Gandalf running her own hands over Thorin to make sure he didn't sustain any lasting injuries and was glad to see that most are superficial. After Gandalf brought him back, Hartha stood and made her to the edge were stairs could be seen carved into the stone. Looking back she saw Thorin advance on Bilbo and hug him with not only a relieved smile but a welcoming one. 

Hartha smiled sadly and continued making her way down the steps until she found a wide enough space that would hold them.

Gandalf and Balin exchanged knowing looks when they saw their Elven friend make herself scarce and winced when Thorin looked around the group with a furrowed brow.

"Wheres the Elf?" He asked his tone softer than it was when she first joined their company.

Gandalf gave him a nervous smile and said, "She's looking ahead. Can't be too careful you know."

Bilbo knew that Gandalf was at a loss of words when it came to Hartha. He also knew (or at least had an idea) that Hartha will fade when faced with Thorin rejecting her should he find out of her being his one.

Hartha returned up the stairs to where the company was and gasped in surprise when she was drawn to her knees to be enveloped in warm hugs and cheers.

"What did I miss?" She asked giving a delighted laugh.

Balin grinned and said, "You are one of us now."

Hartha would have cried at the happiness that filled her at this knowledge. She was family now...but that did mean that there was hope for her when it came to Thorin. She didn't let that deter her from enjoying the cheers she was getting from them all and the affectionate brotherly kisses and hugs she was getting from Fíli and Kíli. When she looked up she was met with Thorin's curious gaze on her.

"I was convinced you were only a hinderance to this company," he said his voice low, "I have never been so relieved to say that I was so very wrong in my judgement of you and see now that you would put your life at risk for the rest of my men as you did for me."

Hartha nodded a knot at her throat as he stepped forward and wrapped her in his arms.

Hartha smiled happily as her mind went blank and her arms went around his waist.

 _'Should my time of fading be near...I can fade happily now that at least I shall leave here with this in my heart,'_ she thought as the knot in her thought got thicker. 

Thorin pulled back and with a kind grin gave her a respectful tilt of the head.

"What did you find?" he asked voice soft.

Hartha swallowed the knot at her throat and said, "There are stairs to the side of the mountain. I went down the steps to find a leveled enough and large enough space for all of us to camp until morning."

The group nodded and one by one lined up to go down the stairs with Gandalf at the helm and Hartha at the back.

Bilbo saw how Hartha kept her arms around herself in a rare show of vulnerability and knew that to have her One hold her not knowing what that means to her was taking its toll on her. He wished he could help her somehow but knew that her fate was tied to that of Thorin's.

Once they reached the leveled space Hartha had spoken about the sun had gone down and the stars were out fully. Hartha noticed some of the trees were high and close enough for her to jump on and keep a look out...and to give her some much needed space from her companions.

"The trees are tall enough for me to climb on and the branches look sturdy enough to hold me, I'll take first watch," she said as she drew her medical pack for Oín to take.

Oín took the medical kit gratefully and started going around the company checking who needed what and for what type of injury.

Balin nodded and went to sit by the edge of the space. He observed how easily she seemed to float as she jumped from the edge of the mountain to the nearest tree branch.

 _'She truly is a thing of elegance, grace and beauty. She has he makings of a great queen,'_ he thought knowingly, and yet no recognition Thorin's part seems to have been made when it comes to him identifying her as his One.

* * *

_'Gandalf has the oddest of friends I have to say,'_ Hartha thought as she ran with the company to a quaint looking home.

Closing the door on the bear was easier said than done considering he is twice the size of a normal bear. All of them were more than a little relieved when the door was finally shut and they lock it.

The company spread out each looking for a place to sleep. 

As the company situated itself and the day came to an end, Hartha found herself sitting in one of the oversized chairs in front of the fire place. She stared into the dancing flames going over the hug Thorin gave her the day before. His body is all muscle and felt warm and  _alive_...he felt solid like the mountains that were rooted to the earth. His hug centered her in a way she had never felt before and could have cried right then and there as she felt how  _right_ him holding her felt. Tears fell unchecked from her eyes as the feeling of loss registered itself and made itself at home in her heart. He had made her feel so full and complete that she didn't know how she was going to deal when she began to fade. She'd fade happily knowing that at least she got to feel him this one time but she knew that if her fading didn't come the hollowness would take center stage and eat at her until it would be time to travel West. Drawing her knees to her chest Hartha released the tears she had been holding onto and gave into the pain that was not having her One acknowledge her.

* * *

On the other side of the house Dwalin, Balin and Bofur were speaking in hushed tones.

"If he is truly her One why hasn't she done something about it?" Dwalin asked in a huff.

Balin shook his head and Bofur frowned heavily at the realization that Thorin would not have allowed it.

"Thorin would have rejected her outright," Bofur whispered solemnly.

Balin nodded and Dwalin looked like he could have knocked someone out of their boots given the chance.

"We need to do something," Dwalin said.

"What can we do? She is resigned to loving him from afar until her fading day," Balin said sadly, "She knows he'd never accepter for the fact that she is an Elf."

The Dwarrow looked at each other completely and utterly helpless. Each had an idea as to what they could do to possible liken her to Thorin but all ideas falling flat.

"She's going to have to do something big to even  _get_ his attention in that way," Dwalin sighed.

Balin and Bofur nodded and the three broke to find their own sleep. The Dwarrow never noticed the grey bearded wizard with a knowing look in them. It looks like they were not the only ones with a plan up their sleeves.

 


	2. Thranduil Lord of the Greenwood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hartha manages to avoid the attentions being given to her by the Elven King in order to find a way out.

“Hartha Elrondiel,” the Elven King said as she looked down at her from his...perch.

He had impresioned the dwarves set on having them miss Durin’s Day. After all, fifty more years were nothing in the eyes of an elf.

Hartha gave a respectful bow but held her tongue. 

“Tell...what is a daughter of Elrond doing so Far East away from her homelands, and with dwarves of all the beings that walk among Middle-Earth?” He asked with the same haughtiness.

”A was forementioned you Majesty,” Hartha said keeping her head bowed in ‘compliance,’ “I wanted to travel and saw an opportunity to see the world with them.”

Thranduil rubbed at his chin with a light hum.

”And, where might these dwarves be going?” He asked lightly almost mockingly.

”They are traveling to visit with their Kin in the Ironhills Sire. I heard many of them say they had family they wished to see and traders to visit there,” She said evenly.

If there was one thing she knew how to do well it was lie she had saved her brothers from Arwen’s wrath when they thought it prudent to hide her riding boots. Idiots.

”No need to lie to your King,” he said mockingly.

Hartha pretended to be affronted and let some of the anger she kept hidden out.

”What reason would I have to lie my Lord? After their visit with their Kin, they even offered to escort me to the borders of the Lands of Lorien,” she said keeping her voice light with the edge of her anger ever present.

Thranduil grinned and said, “You favor your mother you know.”

A chill ran through her as he said this. 

“And I tell you now, that they will not be reaching that mountain. Unless...we come to an agreement,” he said baitingly.

Hartha scoffed an undiplomatic and unladylike laugh and said, “What ever you traded with the Dwarves before the dragon came  _Sire_ was probably not as good an idea as you might have thought. And whatever you wish for me to retrieve from them for you might not be a better one.”

”They would trade what I ask for you life,” he said plainly.

Hartha barked a laugh at this and said, “Are you certain of that my lord? After all I am an elf that hails from your lands.”

Thranduil looked as if he had swallowed a lemon when she said this. 

"Now...when and where am I to wait for my escort?" She asked as she walked around the threshold.

The question did exactly what she wanted...it confounded him.

"Escort for what?" he asked haughtily.

"To take me to my cell," she replied matter of factly.

"Why not be treated with all the benefits fitting for a daughter of Elrond?" he asked mockingly.

"Because using my father's name for my benefit will do me nothing but submit to your petty game and will do nothing to help free my friends from their own wrongful imprisonment. So...there really is no benefit by using it," She said her voice icy.

Thranduil chuckled and said, "You favor your mother in looks but I cannot say the same for your personality. I can see your father in you as well."

"Yes...Elrond raised me well," Hartha said a fond smile on her features.

Thranduil rolled his eyes at that and said, "Your natural father..."

"Elrond  _is_ my natural father. If you remember correctly  _sire_ you had my father killed for offering aid to the dwarves of Erebor to the Blue Mountains," She said her voice still as cold as ice.

Hartha saw Thranduil's eye twitch at that remark.

"Your lack of defense speaks volumes Elven King," Hartha said her voice strong with determination.

"Guard! Escort the witch to her cell," Thranduil called.

Hartha smirked as she heard the edge in his voice. She managed to get under his skin.

"And despite what you might think, letting the dwarves of Erebor die at the claws of dragon's fire is not only a dishonorable act on your part as king but also as a warrior who claims to follow an honorable road," she said her voice reverberating through his halls.

 _"Peace child,"_ Hartha heard someone say, _"You will join your companions soon keep your mind open and eyes sharp. Things are not always what they seem_."

She kept her face blank as she recognized her grandmother's voice.

Hartha gave Thranduil on last triumphant grin before being escorted to the dungeons.


	3. In the Dungeons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the dungeons Hartha fills the company in on her talk with the Elf King and to her surprise is greeted with cheers at the way she had dealt with him. Balin of course knowing better knew that some sort of deal would need to be struck in order for them to be set free. Hartha and Bilbo have other ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back by popular demand! (And because I a good character development session) The ever popular dungeons of Mirkwood.

The guards escorting her to the dungeons were more than a littler weary of her so kept their distance as they took her to her cell. Her heart leapt as she passed Thorin’s cell and to the cell right by his. 

Thorin seemed to be one with the cell bars by how hard he was pressing himself to them. 

Hartha offered her hands to one of the guards. The guard removed the shackles on her wrists as the other opened the cell, both looking more than a bit weary.

Rubbing her wrists Hartha stepped into the cell quietly and was rather surprised the dwarves remained quiet during the exchange but coudn’t be more relieved at their silence. 

The group remained quiet waiting for the guards to leave.

”Did they hurt you lass?” Dwalin asked quietly.

Hartha grinned to herself as she sat on the sleeping palette near the far corner cell with the blanket atop her legs.

”I’m fine Dwalin they didn’t hurt me,” she said as she pulled her legs to her chest and leaned closer to the wall that separated her cell from Thorin’s.

”And the king?” Thorin asked his voice oddly free of emotion.

Hartha pressed her temple to the wall and in the same quiet voice said, “No...any hurt he could have caused is already done. He killed my father after all.”

She heard the grumbling of the company and caught on to some of the not so nice words they were calling the Elf King for the pain he has not only caused them but her as well. 

This touched Hartha. They truly do consider her to be a part of the company...

”He will most likely want to speak to you Thorin. Kindly tell him to piss off,” she said a note of satisfaction in her voice as she said this.

Thorin gave a deep chuckle and Hartha could have sworn she felt it through the wall.

Thorin unbeknownst to her, was sitting in the exact same place as her with his temple to the wall as if both their bodies were longing to hold the other.

Hartha looked to Balin’s cell her eyes holding the silent question of where Thorin is sitting.

A quiet nod from him confirmed that yes...Thorin is very much sitting beside her.

She wanted to laugh at the unfairness of it all. She an elf in love with a Dwarf King.

 _’Do not despair my child. Love always finds a way,’_ she heard a warm whisper in her mind.

 _’He will never love me grandmother. An embrace is all I will ever have gotten from him and he will never know how much that simple gesture means to me,’_  She thought back mournfully.

Time seemed to trickle by slowly as the stars shown from above.

Hartha wanted to laugh at the unfairness of it all again as the Captain of his Majesty’s guard trapped the heart of Kíli. What nearly broke her was the fact that she seemed as smitten with the Dwarven Prince as he is with her.

Balin heard the whispered talk and looked to Hartha. He was stricken when he saw the tears falling from her eyes. 

 _‘She will die before she even has the chance to tell him she loves him at this rate,’_ he thought mournfully.

Thorin was nodding off when front he cell beside him he heard her sing.

“When you try your best but you don't succeed  
When you get what you want but not what you need  
When you feel so tired but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse

When the tears come streaming down your face  
When you lose something you can't replace  
When you love someone but it goes to waste  
Could it be worse?

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you.”

”What do you sing?” He asked Hartha curiously.

Hartha grinned blankly and said, “It’s the song of a one sided love. It holds a different meaning for everyone, in this case to me it means to love someone but not being able to to anything about it should that love interest not share those feelings.”

Thorin tilted his head at the wall to where he thought hers was and asked, “Is there someone in particular you are singing this song to?”

Balin (and pretty much all the company) froze at the question. 

Dwalin and Bofur waited on baited breath to see what her answer would be though fearful of what the admittance would do to her.

Hartha swallowed the lump in her throat and tried to keep the tears from her voice when she said, “Yes.”

Balin saw the hazel brown-green eyes dim slightly. 

“High up above or down below  
When you're too in love to let it go  
If you never try you'll never know  
Just what you're worth

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you.”

”Will you not tell him how you feel?” Thorin asked quietly.

Hartha couldn’t help the harsh laugh that fell from her lips at the question.

Dwalin, Balin and Bofur all flinched at the coldness of it and frowned.

”He’d never love me,” she said resignation in her voice, “...not ever.”

”You’ll never know if you don’t tell him,” Thorin said his voice filled with an emotion she couldn’t identify, “Why do you believe he will not love you?”

“Because I am an Elf and he is not,” She said simply.

”What difference would that make unless–“

”Unless he is a Dwarf,” Hartha finished for him.

”Is it one of us?” He asked quietly his voice slowly hardening with anger.

“Tears stream down your face  
When you lose something you cannot replace  
Tears stream down your face  
And I

Tears stream down your face  
I promise you I will learn from all my mistakes  
Tears stream down your face  
And I

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you.”

”Whom of you is cruel enough to turn her love away!? Who!?” Thorin bellowed at his company from his cell.

Dwalin, Balin and Bofur looked on at their friend with sorrow as she dissolved into sobs.

”Hartha...will you not tell him who?” Thorin pleaded.

Hartha crawled to the cage and pulled a pin from her hair. With deft fingers Hartha undid the lock from her cell and as quietly as she could did the same for Thorin. 

Thorin stood as he heard his cell door open and nearly gasped at the state their Elf was in. He did not expect her to get on her knees before him and press a kiss to his lips with a quiet, “You,” falling from her lips.

Thorin froze at the touch of her lips.

 _’She is my One,’_ he thought in awe.

Hartha pulled back and sat on her heels as she waited for his response.

 _’Please, say something...anything,’_  she thought as she stared at her hands on her lap.

Tears fell as nothing came.

 _’No...,’_  she thought as her heart broke.

”Oh my,” Balin whispered to himself as he saw her crumble.

Hartha stood and gave Thorin a respectful bow and quietly said, ”I’ll leave the cell unlocked but closed in case any of the guards make their rounds. I’ll open the rest of the cells.”

Thorin seemed to snap from his haze as he saw her leave.

”Wait–“

”There’s no need for you to explain. I...expected this to be the result,” She said a painfully broken grin on her features.

Hartha made her way to Dwalin’s and unlocked his cell. Opening the cell bars Hartha fell in a heap in the embrace of the burly dwarf quiet sobs shacking her frame.

”He doesn’t...he doesn’t,” She stuttered quietly onto his shoulder as she cried.

Dwalin ran his fingers through the loose strands of her hair in an attempt to comfort her. 

Having cried her full Hartha stood and made quick work of the other’s cells before scouting ahead to find an exit.

”Hartha!” She heard a whispered cry. 

Turning she saw Bilbo coming from a shadowed alcove.

Looking around Hartha went to the Hobbit and enveloped him in a big hug. 

“Careful Bilbo, these woods are not to be trusted even when inside the kingdom,” she said burying her pain for the moment and asking, “How did you evade the guards?”

Bilbo showed Hartha the ring and Hartha nearly crumbled as she recognized it.

Looking to Bilbo, he saw the look of fear on her normally confident features. 

Putting it away he asked, “Why do you look as if you’ve seen a ghost?”

Hartha shook her head and said, “You know not what you carry. For now keep it to yourself until we leave. Then and only then will I explain.”

Bilbo nodded accepting her answer and went on to explain that there were no open pathways for them to quietly exit through unnoticed. 

Hartha smirked at that and told him not to worry.

”One more thing you should do is try to sneak as much food as you can to the company. We are being fed but not much and if you can take as much lembas bread as you can it will come in handy,” she told him as she looked around.

Bilbo nodded and went on to do as requested silently asking himself what on Middle-Earth could his ring be to cause Hartha to look so frightened.

 _‘There is a hidden hallway to your left that will take you the armory,’_ Galadriel said.

Nodding Hartha made her way through the hallway and retrieved as many of their weapons as she could.

Going back to the dungeons, Hartha gave the Ri’s and Ur’s their weapons giving careful instructions on how to hide them from the guards that are on patrol.

One by one Hartha gave her company their weapons back.

When the time came for her to give Thorin Orcrist, Hartha offered the bundled sword along with his quiver and bow her head bowed avoiding his gaze.

”Will you not look at me?” He asked softly.

Hartha shook her head and said, “I will not break my own heart further.”

Thorin took her hand as she moved to leave, “Will you not hear my piece?”

Hartha froze and let him turn her to him.

”I did not let–“

”His rather slow mind catch up to his brash mouth,” Balin ‘whispered’ knowing full well what would start to happen.

Hartha let a soft giggle escape and nearly laughed at the disgruntled look on Thorin’s face.

“Yes...that. But also I did not react as swiftly as I should have,” Thorin said a tender grin widening on hi handsome features.

Before he could say more Hartha heard steps coming and told everyone to remain as they are in their cells to wait until their guard was done with his rounds.

Hartha was surprised to see that it wasn’t just a mere guard making his rounds but the one and only captain of the guard. She kept her gaze on the She-Elf and was surprised to see her stop in front of Kíli once again. She heard them talk about many things and was surprised to see the bond forming between them. As soon as the Feast Of Starlight was mentioned Hartha knew better timing could not have come at a better time. Bilbo, who was hiding with Bofur, caught on to what the maiden was thinking and nodded quietly before telling Bofur the new development.

Hartha was more than relieved when the Captain left giving them the proper moment to escape came.

Hartha through Galadriel’s instructions, helped them escape knowing full well she couldn’t navigate the halls alone. And even if there was another way she doubted it would save them from the winding rabbits of the river.

Tauriel saw what was happening when she passed through the cells to find them empty.

Hartha moved to the elf carefully mindful of her position under King Thranduil.

”Come with us,” Hartha said.

Tauriel looked curiously at Hartha.

Hartha looked to Kíli as an answer and would have laughed as he looked away from them a blush on his stubbly cheeks.

Tauriel grinned fondly at Kíli then looked to Hartha, “You love one of them.”

Hartha returned her grin in full and said, “As do you. And believe me when I say that the love is all too real. It burns and grows. As well as hurts when things are not said.”

Tauriel nodded and took a moment to think on her posibilites.

She knew there was nothing much keeping her in the wood. She also knew that Thranduil would rather end her than listen to any advice she has to offer even if it does concern the safety of his kingdom and others. She also knew that the love she holds for Kíli is not one of mere passing and is more than willing to take a chance on it.

Nodding Tauriel moved to the front.

Weaving them through the Kingdom, Tauriel made a split decision to pass through the armory for an extra set of bows, quivers and arrows for herself and Hartha before making guiding them throug an empty and rather abandoned looking corridor where a hidden exit took them to the woods once again.


End file.
